Most Scars Never Fade
by Burakku Roze
Summary: She was a trained killer running from a grusome past and present. Can helping some new people give her a sense of redemption for all the lives she has taken.
1. An Antidote?

BR: I'm aware that I haven't updated Unexpected Attraction but I've lost the rough draft so I'll have to redo the story. I've started this story one I've had running through my head for awhile. Hopefully I'll get back to my other story sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Riku and Miaka.

* * *

She was running through the forest as fast as she could, she had to get away from that place before they realized she was gone. She knew by now her wounds from the last mission had reopened, but if she stopped before getting into the western lands then they would surely find her.

'There's a small riverbed up ahead I need to change and rinse off the blood so they can't track me' she thought quickly. The blood was starting to seep through the fabric of her shirt.

Once she was next to the riverbed she quickly undressed and dove underwater. As she resurfaced she saw that her side wound had indeed reopened. Quickly she re- bandaged her side, she got out a spare change of clothes to change into. Leaving the bloody bandages and dirty clothes in a pile, she took off running west again.

She knew that once she got to the village that she'd be about 3 miles past the western border. After what seemed like hours she could finally see the Village a little ways off, stopping she took out a cloak that was black with silver lining, to cover her appearance.

'I'll stay here tonight after that I'll have to leave at dawn. I don't want to cause trouble for this Village' she mused.

Walking into the Village some of the people stopped to watch her before continuing their own business. One of the workers went to get the Village healer to inform her of the foreigner. It wasn't everyday you see someone that young in a cloak walking into the Village alone.

'Lets hope nothing eventful happens' she thought wearily.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a middle aged woman walking towards her. The woman was dressed in miko robes and held a gentle expression.

"Hello Miko-sama, I was wondering if I could have residence here for the night?," she asked kindly.

The Miko looked at her for a minute before answering, "Ye ask for a place to stay for the night yet ye hide your appearance and name," the Miko stated calmly.

'Kuso..' she cursed mentally.

"Hai, Miko-sama I can not show you my appearance but my name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome," the name sounding foreign to her own ears since she hadn't been called that in a long time. The miko seemed to be hesitant still but accepted the answer.

"Please so not cause us any trouble Kagome-san, we have had great misfortune in the Western Land since the war started. Ye may stay with me tonight." The miko turned leading kagome towards her hut. Once inside she saw four Youkai that were injured severely, it didn't look like they would make it.

"Miko-sama wha-" Kagome was cut off.

"Please call me Miaka Kagome-san," Miaka said gently.

Kagome smiled slightly,"Ok. Miaka-san, May I ask what happened to these Youkai?," she asked.

Miaka looked at the Four Youkai that were on Pelts,"They came stumbling into the Village saying to get a message to Lord Inutaisho that General Riku is here requesting to talk to him. They Have been poisoned but I don't thing their youki will get rid of the poison fast enough," she explained to Kagome sadly.

"They are Lord Inutaisho's warriors, so I am trying to help them but my power is not strong enough to help them. I'm afraid General Riku and the other three will die before Our Lord gets here," she continued.

Kagome looked at the four Youkai again after Miaka finished explaining. At first glance you would think it was just regular High Potent poison, but now that she looked closer she knew that it was a poison she was all to familiar with. Very, very few knew the how to nullify it to the point where the body can fight it off by its self...and they were all enemy's of the Western Lord, except for her now.

Kagome looked at Miaka from her seat and decided she'd help them if only for Miaka.

"Miaka-san I know how to nullify the poison, I will save them for you since you've been nice to me," she said seriously.

Miaka looked up surprised, then smiled at Kagome,"Arigatou Kagome-san!That means a lot to me," Miaka said happily.

"I'm going to need my pack over by the corner Miaka," she said.

Miaka went and got Kagome's Black leather pack and gave it to her. Miaka stood to the side watching Kagome take out a couple of small glass containers with herbs in them.

Kagome took out Cayenne Pepper, Acidophilus, and Lobelia . Miaka was confused as to what it was all used for so she asked her about them.

Kagome smiled at her and started to explain everything to her,"The Cayenne Pepper is used to to stop bleeding, add it to Lobelia and it can be used for nerves too, Use as a stimulant, Reduces fevers, and stops shock. Acidophilus an organism that crowds out harmful kinds, and helps the body fight disease and restores health, used together and it will nullify the poison to the point where its almost nonexistent and the body will fight off the rest...well if our a Youkai any ways. If your ningen well then your dead with in a few hours even with this stuff. Now watch how I prepare it so if a Youkai ever needs your help with this poison you'll know how."

Taking the Cayenne Pepper and Lobelia she put them into a pot of water to boil, while she was waiting for it to boil she re-bandaged all four Youkai. After the water was boiling she took the Cayenne Pepper and Lobelia out of the water and smashed them into a pasty liquid, then added the Acidophilus and smashed that into it. Taking the water from the pot and poured it into a cup she put the smashed herbs into the cup of hot water and stirred it. She went to each Youkai and forced some of the liquid down each of there throats. After she was through she went and sat down against the wall near the entry way.

(I don't know if any of that above is true or not, BUT those are real herbs that I looked up and are used for those kinds of things.)

"Miaka it's important that nobody knows you know this," she told Miaka. Miaka looked confused as to why she couldn't let anybody know so she asked.

"You can't because if their enemy's find out that you know they **will **kill you just to keep it a secret," she explained, and Miaka knew she was dead serious but she had to wonder how she knew it then if it was so dangerous to know.

After that Miaka laid down to go to sleep, while Kagome stayed sitting against the wall and closed her eye's in a light sleep. Neither knew that Lord Inutaisho would be there right before dawn.

* * *

BR: uh oh. Wonder whats gonna happen.


	2. Meetings and Awakenings

BR: Here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do own Riku and Miaka those are my own characters.

* * *

Kagome woke up a couple hours before dawn, her body automatically falling into it's regular routine. As she was sat up she got this feeling that something was going to happen to her, and she's learned to **never **ignore that feeling.

'Good or Bad but I'm not gonna like what happens' she thought.

Looking over at the four demon warriors she noticed that they looked significantly better then last night. If she had to guess -which she didn't- then they should be waking in another hour.

All the sudden she felt very strong youki coming towards the hut. Walking outside she looked to the sky where it looked like two Inu-Youkai were descending down. The younger Inu was tall of slender build. He was handsome for a demon of his stature and position. His markings included two purple stripes on each side of his cheeks, and wrist. They were smooth and very well defined. He had a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead showing the prominence of his bloodline.

His face remained expressionless, void of any emotions. He presented himself with a cold and uncaring heart, as if he would destroy anyone that got in his way. He wore white silken hakama and haori. He had just a bit of red on his haori they were three red hexagon that were located just below his collar bone and inside each one there was a white flower.

He wore ancient armor, It was black as it covered his chest and vital organs. The front and back armor plates where held together by a golden/blue sash that he had wrapped around his waist several times. His tail was long and fluffy. It rested on his right shoulder along with his white pelt. The pelt served as a cover for his tail since it blended well with it.

The Older Inu looked almost like the younger one he had one purple rippled strip on each cheek. His red demon markings over his eyelids, he had metal armor over his arms and chest. His white kimono under all the armor still gave him an elegant look. He had armor on his legs as well and she was sure his boots were made of leather as well as metal. He had his dark silver hair in a high ponytail wrapped in a silver band. His bangs covering his forehead and she was sure he had a crescent moon under that. As they got closer she noticed they both had Golden eye's.

* * *

He had gotten a message from one of the Village's near the Western Border towards the south. Its seemed his General and three of his best men were alive but for how long he didn't know. There were at least a Hundred of his warriors in the medical ward, that were severely injured or poisoned, and so far thirty of hi warriors there had died from the poison. Aikou was the best Youkai healer in his lands, and she couldn't find a way to save them from this poison, nor has she ever encountered it.

'The Southern Lord is dangerous if we can't find out how to counter this damn poison,' Inutaisho thought irritated.

A knock on the door snapped him from any further thoughts. The doors opened and Sesshoumaru entered.

"Father, you sent for this Sesshoumaru," he stated.

Inutaisho leaned back into his chair while motioning him to take a seat.

"Yes I did. It seems that General Riku is still alive, but from what the messenger has told me it seems he has been poisoned so I am unsure as to how long he will live," he explained to his son.

Sesshoumaru nodded, well aware of the danger the poison presented at the time.

"So then do we go see him Father? This Sesshoumaru wishes to go with you."

Inutaisho nodded before informing him that they would leave at dawn. (this is the night before Kag entered the village.) Inutaisho knew they'd have to get to the Village as soon as possible, since the poison was very deadly and killed within a matter days. Dismissing his son he went back to looking over the scrolls on his desk.

Once he walked out of his Fathers study he walked to the Dojo, where most of the Western Army was training. Walking in he informed he General Ryo about his brother General Riku and the other three.

"Milord, do you think we will be able to save him," Ryo asked.

Sesshoumaru gazed at him for a moment before replying indifferently,"This Sesshoumaru thinks that unless a cure of some kind is found then your brother will not live," with that he turned and left to prepare for he morning departure.

Many would think that he didn't care about what happened to those four youkai that were at the Village most likely dying, but he did. Those four were his friends since he was but a pup.

'This Sesshoumaru will find out who did this to you my friends,' he swore.

Dawn came a lot faster then he expected. After his Father said farewells to his mate Izayoi and his younger half-brother Inuyasha, they both left on their clouds of youki. They arrived at the Village a hour before dawn. When they landed they saw someone standing outside the Village healers hut.

As they got closer they noticed that the person was covered by a cloak and they're scent and aura were hidden. The person was also very tense.

"Onna, are you the healer of this village?," he demanded coldly.

* * *

Kagome seemed went rigid by the way he demanded. 'Guess I can't really say anything since they don't know my name to begin with,' she grumbled in her mind.

"My name is Kagome, and no I am not. Miaka is still asleep, May I ask who you two are?," she replied calmly, though was clearly annoyed by being demanded.

"I am Inutaisho Lord of these Lands and this is Sesshoumaru Prince and heir to these lands," Inutaisho answered before Sesshoumaru angered the girl anymore then necessary.

Kagome seemed to relax at his answer. Gesturing for them to follow her into the hut, she brought them to the four recovering youkai. She still had her cloak on which made him wonder what she looked like.

"Why is it you hide you appearance Kagome," he asked after entering the medium sized hut.

"Lets not worry about that right now Milords. General Riku and the other three should be waking soon," she replied.

Her obvious want to conceal her appearance made him suspicious of her. What surprised him the most was that all four youkai seemed to be just fine. As if the General sensed him he started to stir from his poison induced sleep.

Kagome looked over at the General and fetched a cup of water before moving to his side. The General growled at her before realizing what her intentions were, so allowed her to get near him. Helping him sit up to drink the water she moved to the side a bit to allow the two lords to see him.

Miaka, who had waken after Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru walked in, stood next to her. She could see that Lord Inutaisho was as shocked as his General, in fact even she was surprised since rumors of the poison was said to be deadly and incurable.

'As they should be since even the most highly skilled healers and miko's could not defend against the poison,' Kagome thought.

"Ah, General its nice to see ye are well after your ordeal," Miaka commented to Riku.

Inutaisho after the shock wore off turned to Miaka with narrowed eye's.

"Healer, how is it you got rid of the poison? My healer could not even find the cure," he asked her.

"Aye, Milord it was not I that did it but the girl next to me that has done it," she replied.

Next to her Kagome tensed immediately,'Kuso! Baka onna I told you not to tell anyone.' Though now that she thought about it Miaka was going to have to tell Lord Inutaisho since only four, including her, knew the nullifying serum.

Inutaisho looked at over at her and narrowed his eye's further, "How is it you know of the antidote Girl." He was pissed.

* * *

BR: :) R&R please.


	3. What is She?

BR: Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do own Riku and Miaka those are my OC's

"Now you're dead inside

Still you wonder why

It's all over

And now you're dead inside

Still you wonder why

It's all over"

-Three Days Grace-

* * *

Kagome went very tense when he asked, and was most definetly considering to make a run for it. She didn't want to fight anymore it was why she left that place to begin with.

"Why is it you wish to know Milord?," she asked back sounding very much like the emotionless Sesshoumaru.

Everyone in the hut, except Sesshoumaru, were surprised by the sudden change.

Sesshoumaru, though it didn't show on his face, was angry that the onna Kagome showed suck disrespect to his father. His father looked slightly angry as well, but most likely for a different reason then his.

His father took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking,"Kagome-san you have to understand a lot of my soldiers are poisoned by the same thing. Already thirty of my most trusted have fallen victim to this unknown poison," his father explained as calmly as he could.

Sesshoumaru mentally scoffed 'Leave it to my father to explain things to a human girl.'

Riku looked at Kagome with respect since even he knew about this poison, it was why he had been sent to the Southern Lands, to try and find a cure, but him and the others were caught by surprise when they were ambushed heading back to the Western Palace to give Lord Inutaisho a report of what they had found. Which was nothing, other then that even the Lord did not know a cure for the poison.

Kagome's eye's widened slightly from shock,'No. He's already started the process of weakening the Western Lords forces,' she thought. She looked back at the Western Lord, "I..I can't tell you Milord," she replied barely above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru had enough. Faster then the human eye could catch he had her against the wall by the throat.

"Onna you will answer my father," he growled out.

Her eye's widened when she saw him disappear only to reappear in front of her, with her back against the wall being held up by the throat.

'Well he sure knows how to treat a lady,' she thought sarcastically. When she heard what he said her eye's narrowed.

"I'll answer no one you fucking prick," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Before anyone could comment on what she said there was an explosion. It rocked the ground causing Sesshoumaru to loosen his grip around her neck. Taking that chance she kneed him in the stomach hard, causing him to let her go and kneel over slightly gasping, not wanting to take any risk of her safety she kicked him to the ground before running outside to see what was happening.

Behind her Miaka, Inutaisho,a recovered Riku, and the now standing Prince Sesshoumaru watched as a small army of about Three-hundred Southern Soldiers and Three Dragons marched toward the Village.

"Oh Kami," She whispered, behind her the other Three couldn't help but think the same thing.

* * *

They knew that if they had about Fifty of there Soldiers then they would have a chance but they didn't, not to mention that Dragons were very powerful and that army had Three.

Lord Inutaisho stepped forward and demanded an answer as to why they have dared to step on to his lands. An Eagle Youkai stepped forward, "We come here to take back whats rightfully Our Lords," he replied coldly.

Inutaisho raised a brow at him before relying, "I assure you we have nothing that is your Lords here," he replied back, "So get off my lands or I will consider this as an act against me and Kill you all," he finished coldly.

The Eagle youkai snorted, "A disobedient slave has escaped we have come to retrieve the damn wench as we were ordered."

When he said that Kagome knew they were sent to get her by force, and that was why they had brought so many soldiers.

"You need Three Dragons and Three-Hundred soldiers to capture one Onna? Highly Unlikely," Sesshoumaru stated.

The Eagle Youkai seemed to ignore him, and signaled his men to start attacking. They all ran towards different huts, but Inutaisho had already taken out Soun'ga(sp?) and started killing them, to his left Sesshoumaru was using Toukijin's(sp?) Dragon strike to obliterate as many of the Youkai soldiers as he could.

Miaka was getting the Villagers together away from the battle, Riku was guarding them as best as he could. Kagome had gone inside the hut to try and get the other Three youkai awake. When they finally woke she quickly explained the situation, and before she could tell them to take it easy they had gotten dressed and joined in the ongoing battle outside the hut.

When she walked out of the hut she saw bodies everywhere some torn in half, huts on fire, children's bodies scattered about with out heads. She looked toward the Village exit only to see the Three dragons closing in on the remaining Villagers that were with Miaka, and Riku.

Her eye's filled with tears that refused to fall, 'No...I don't want this to happen!,' she screamed in her mind.

When one of the dragons snapped at a child within the group, it caused her to make a decision:

Kill the enemy or Let Innocent people die, and she choose to Kill.

* * *

He growled viciously as he tore through yet another youkai, he was getting tired and so was is son and the others. There was still at least a Hundred of the soldiers and there was still the dragons they had to kill, so he knew unless a miracle happened then they were all going to die.

From the corner of his eye he could see the Three dragons close in on the remaining Villagers as well as Riku and the healer. He saw as One of the dragons snapped at a child causing it to cry out in fear, all of the sudden everything went quiet and the wind stopped blowing. And all attention was brought to the Girl Kagome.

Her head was down and she was crouched, it seemed as if she was pulsing. The wind seemed to be dancing around her, and when she looked up the hood of her cloak fell off. She had raven hair pulled into a bun held by Five chopsticks, but what caught his attention were her eye's they were a silver color and he'd never seen someone so young carry that much killing intent in their eye's.

Before anyone could blink she disappeared, until he heard screaming and yelling behind him. What he saw would make even the most strongest warriors shiver in fear. There in front of him half of the Hundred men that had remained were either, headless, torn in half, or they were cur into pieces, and she was covered in blood with a sadistic light in her eye's.

Currently she was stepping on the head of the Eagle youkai from earlier, who was begging to be spared, his only answer to his begging was the widening of the smirk on her lips and enough pressure on his head to break it. When she turned to face the remaining soldiers they only turned to flee, but it seemed she wasn't about to let them leave. He watched as she lifted her hand out in front of her and snapped her fingers, all the soldiers caught on fire and turned to ash right before his eye's.

The dragons walked up to her whining, she pat them on the nose before speaking, "Aki, Yukito, Sara go hide in the mountains, do not come down unless I call for you or I tell you its ok to come back down."

Once they were out of sight she turned to face him. He was taken back as to how much pain and sorrow were in her now sapphire eye's. Before he could say anything she passed out.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he saw, to think he thought she was a harmless onna that showed no respect, he even held her against the wall!

Looking over at his father it seemed that he planned on taking her back to the Western Palace with them. Curiosity got the better of him so he decided to ask his father a question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

"What is she father?," he asked.

His father approached the girl cautiously before bending down to pick her up.

"I do not know my son, but it appears that she might be able to help us again in the upcoming war. If she helped us this time she might be willing to help us again," his father replied.

"What if she does not with to father?." he asked curiously.

"Then we will make a deal with her either way when she wakes she will be in the dungeons," was his only answer for the time being.

After telling the head Villager that they'd send help to repair the damages done there, they left to the Western Palace.

Both were unaware of what would happen when Kagome woke chained to the wall of the dungeon.

* * *

BR: Okay tell me how you liked this chapter pleeeease. R&R :)


	4. Dreams, escapes, and captured again?

Even though I have grammer problems I thank Sugar0o and anotherthinline for reviewing, it means alot to me.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Dreams_

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything. Daisuke, Momoko, Akira, Sakura, Riku, Aki, Sara and Miaka are mine though.

* * *

'_Inside a dungeon cell was a girl hanging from the ceiling by her hands. She had tears coursing down the sides of her face as a man continued to lash at her with a whip. She could hear him chuckle in amusement and joy at seeing her cry, but she refused to give him that satisfaction. After a few moments he stopped and she could only wait in horror to see what he'd do next. She didn't have to wait long for not a second later she felt a dagger pierce her side. And it was coated in poison. A scream rose in her throat but she bit it back. She could suddenly feel his breath on her ear._

"_How does if feel little one? Does it hurt? Just say yes and this will all stop."_

_It was a tempting idea to just give in but..._

_**People screaming...**_

_**Home's burning...**_

_**Children crying...**_

_It kept haunting her. She kept remembering what she saw. What she heard. Her eye's hardened._

"_Go fuck yourself," she said hoarsely._

_The next thing she felt was her skin tearing, the feel of her blood flowing down her side and legs, and her screams bouncing off the walls, with his crazed laugh sounding inside her ears.'_

Eye's snapped open and looked franticly around the room. Moving to stand up only to fall back made her realize she was chained...inside a dungeon. Heart pounding she tried to remember what happened before she fell unconscious. Looking around again she saw her clothes covered in blood, and thats when she remembered.

She had wanted to save those people back in the village she was in and she did, but it cost her. She had broken her own promise to never kill again. She didn't mean to lose control.

She squeezed her eye's shut to stop herself from crying but it didn't help, in fact it made it worse. The cries and screams of the men she killed echoed in her mind, their faces and the sick amusement she felt made her feel like a monster.

Taking a deep breath she willed it away, just as she opened her eye's the dungeon doors opened revealing Lord Inutaisho and Prince Sesshoumaru.

For a few moments they stared at each other in silence, until Inutaisho broke it.

"Girl, what are you? And what happened back at that village," he questioned/demanded.

Sesshoumaru stood next to him looking at Kagome waiting for her to answer. He was curious even though he'd rather die then admit that to anyone.

Kagome looked at Inutaisho looking as though she was trying to decide whether or not to answer him or not. It seem though that she decided not to since she leaned back and closed her eye's acting as if neither the Lord or Prince were even there.

As she stayed leaning back she could feel the Lords angry and disbelieving stare on her.

Mentally shrugging she decided any torture they think of would be nothing compared to what she'd been through before. She snapped out of her thoughts though when she suddenly felt herself pressed against the dungeon wall with an angry Inu Lord, holding her by the throat.

Growling at the defiant girl he was holding he asked the questions again, but in a warning undertone. His answer made him think the girl had lost her mind cause she had the audacity to roll her eye's at him, as if he wasn't even worth her time!

She could tell by the reddening of his eye's that he was pissed off and most likely not believing she had actually rolled her eye's at him.

'_But c'mon if you went through what I did at a young age you'd do the same thing!' _she exclaimed in her mind. Though now that she thought about it she really needed to get out of here before she caused more problems then necessary.

"Look just let me go. I really don't want to use force to get out of here," she said calmly.

What she didn't expect was to be slapped by the Inu Lord, in fact she didn't think that the Prince even thought he'd do that by the flash of surprise she caught in his eye's.

_'I always bring out the worst in people sometimes'_ she thought wearily.

"Damn it onna! I need answers to protect my lands and my family!," he growled out harsher then he intended.

Kagome decided she had enough. Her eye's glowing silver the Inu Lord and the Prince were flung back and her chains broke. Without a second thought she ran from the dungeon cell.

Opening the door to exit the dungeon she was greeted by two guards who immediately lunged at her. Dodging them she grabbed the wrist of the guard on her left and twisted, successfully breaking it and disarming him.

Turning without missing a beat she dodged the attack that came from the guard behind her and threw the guard she had over her shoulder at Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru who were coming up the stairs.

Grabbing the sword that had fallen she quickly knocked out the other guard and ran.

Running she heard someone roar, though she'd bet it was the Lord, officially telling everyone that she'd escaped and wanted her captured..again. She had to thank the gods that she learned how to understand Inu.

Once she was outside the palace she was immediately surrounded by Guards and Soldiers of the Western Army. Tensing she fell into a fighting stance, soon after they started attacking from all directions.

As she fought she took precautions as to not kill any of them. Just as she knocked out what she thought was the last for the moment more came, a lot more.

She could feel her control over her darker half loosening and she was terrified she'd end up killing innocent people again, just like that time so long ago.

One of the magic users within the Army sent a powerful fire blast at her, but as luck would have it at that very moment some of the Palace children ran into the field that the battle was currently taking place in, and in direct line of the fire blast.

The children froze not knowing what to do and to scared to move, until one of the children seemed to gather their courage and yelled "Inu-Papa!!"

That seemed to break the sudden stillness of everyone. Everyone moved to try and get the children but realized, they weren't going to make it and worst of all the Lords youngest pups were their as well.

Kagome couldn't let those pups die even if the Lord was an ass, she understood why he was at the moment. She knew he was a good youkai. So without a second thought she dropped the sword and was in front of the pups before anyone could realize she moved.

As the fire engulfed them all she could feel was a burning sensation as the flames caressed her as she shielded the pups. When it died down she looked into the golden eye's of who she knew was the lords son. "Are you ok?," looking at the other children,"Are any of you hurt?," she asked smiling kindly.

The children looked at her in awe and amazement before nodding that they were fine. Off to the side the adults and parent of the pups looked at her in respect and gratefulness, especially the Lady of the Western Lands.

"I thank you very much child, for saving those pups ," spoke the Lady.

Kagome looked at her for a moment before nodding her 'Your Welcomes.'

"What is your name Milady?," she asked politely.

The lady smiled before replying "My name is Sakura."

Before either of them could say anything else Lord Inutaisho appeared behind her and knocked her out. As she fell into unconsciousness she heard Lady Sakura yelling in outrage.

* * *

Lady Sakura watched in horror as the flames engulfed the girl and the children.

"Daisuke! Momoko!," she yelled out. She looked ready to cry, her pups were going to die.

To her amazement though after the fire disappeared the pups were fine and the girl was standing there in front of them asking if they were ok. A few tears fell from her eye's, her pups were fine.

"I thank you very much child, for saving those pups," she thanked gratefully.

She watched as the other children ran to their parents, and her pups run and hug her around her waist.

"Whats your name Milady?," she heard her ask.

Smiling kindly she answered her. Before she could say more though her mate appeared behind the girl and knocked her unconscious. Staring at him in disbelief she couldn't believe he did that after she had just saved their pups/

"What are you doing!?," she yelled, "She just saved our pups lives and you _knock her out!_," she finished in outrage.

Her mate opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"No! Go take her to the infirmary so the healer can check her over," she growled out while glaring at him.

* * *

Sighing he realized he better do what his mate told him to do or he was going to be deprived of her body. Picking kagome up he walked back into the Palace and towards the infirmary with his mate right behind him.

Entering the room Akira bowed in greetings.

"Welcome Milord, Milady what is it I may assist you with?," he questioned.

Inutaisho sighed again it seemed no matter what he told Akira he seemed to keep calling him Milord even when he told him not to.

"yes, I need you to check this girl over. Her name's Kagome," he laid her down on the pallet, "and if you can try and figure out what she is," turning he left to check on his pups. His mate he knew would stay behind to look after the girl.

* * *

Looking over at Akira she watched as he started disrobing the girl her mate called Kagome. When the top of Kagome's clothes were off she wasn't expecting to see what she saw. The poor child was covered in scars.

On the left side of Kagome's hip was a star shaped scar, over her torso and arms there were scars that seemed to be made from a whip of some sort.

Covering her mouth to stifle a gasp she looked over at Akira who was in much the same state as herself. Walking over to Kagome's side she crouched down next to her to caress her face, tears gathered in her eye's threatening to fall.

"What happened to you? Who would do something like this to you child?," she whispered. Next to her Akira was silently pondering the same thing.

Turning her over they noticed she had downward slash marks over her back. Before Akira could say anything Kagome's form started shimmering, when it stopped they saw a tattoo of some kind on her lower back wrapping around to her front.

There was about five rose vine's entwined together around Words that looked like they spelled 'Death Bringer'. Furrowing their brows in confusion, her and Akira continued inspection of the tattoo. Amongst the vine's of roses they could make out a tail on each side of her lower back. Following one of the tails they turned Kagome back over onto her back where they saw two dragons.

One of the dragons was a whitish blue with black eyes and the other was a grayish black with icy blue eyes. Both of the dragons were wrapped around each other going up, stopping just below her breasts. Below the dragons on each side there was a Silver Kitsune laying down atop the rose vines.

Looking at each other they wondered why it was hidden behind a concealing spell.

Kagome regaining consciousness brought their attention back to her.

* * *

_' "Wake up, Wake up my little assassin its time to play," sang a sinister voice she recognized._

_Stiffening she realized she was back inside her dreams where she relived everything. _

_'I need to wake up' she thought._

_Willing herself awake she noticed that two youkai's were watching her.'_

She could feel someone touching her arm. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Lady Sakura and someone else.

"What are you doing?," she asked coldly.

The one she didn't know flinched at her tone, but didn't say anything.

"We were checking to see if you were wounded child," Lady Sakura stated.

Kagome gazed at her for a moment before replying, "Then you saw the scars," it was more of a statement them it was a question.

"Who did that to you Kagome? And Why?." she questioned Kagome.

_'This is why I don't let anyone see the scars. To curious," _Kagome thought angrily.

"It doesn't matter Milady," she replied.

Lady Sakura looked at her in irritation before asking another question, "What about the tattoo? Why was it hidden by a concealment spell?."

Before Kagome could say anything the door opened revealing Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Daisuke, Momoko and someone else. Kagome was just glad she had redressed already.

Daisuke and Momoko ran over to her and hugged her. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing and hugging them back.

"Lady Kagome I think it's time you told us who and what you really are?." Inutaisho stated.

* * *

BR: Yea! The 4th chapter. I should be putting another chapter on Unexpected Attraction in a couple of days. Please review.


End file.
